


The hanging tree

by Udonemessedupaaron



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, My First Fanfic, everthorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udonemessedupaaron/pseuds/Udonemessedupaaron
Summary: Gale sends katniss  a letter after he moved to district two, but what will she do with it's contents.





	The hanging tree

"Mrs Everdeen wait up." Katniss slowed and turned to face the delivery boy who was running towards her with a stack of letters in his hands. " Mrs everdeen I have these two letters for you, one arrived this morning while the other came last night. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get it to you then." Katniss thanked him and slowly turned the first letter over as she continued her walk back to her and peetas home. Katniss slowly opened the letter with shaky hands, this was the first letter she had received from Gale since he left. As she opened it she was expecting to find one of two things, either him apologising and begging for her forgiveness, or him telling her how mad he was.Instead she stared in amazement at the sheet of paper before her.

 

Hey Catnip  
I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now but I had to give you an explanation for what I am about to do. Please don't freak out or try to find me after you read this, trust me by then I'll be long gone. Please don't feel guilty or upset about what I've done, instead just know that I've finally come to peace with myself. After prim died I felt like my heart had caved in on itself. Everything felt like it was turned upside down. Then seeing you and peetas wedding all over the news and faces of magazines, made me realize that I didn't have anything left to live for. Katniss I know I never said this to your face but I love, I always have and I always will. I know in the past I might not have been the nicest person or the easiest to be around, but through all of that you stayed right there beside me. So all I'm asking you is to come beside me one last time.open  
Love, Gale.

At first katniss couldn't comprehend what she was reading. Then realizing there was still a second letter, she hastily ripped it open, only to stare at its words in shock and horror.

Dear Katniss

Don't worry, the pain was only temporary and as soon as I got here it completely disappeared. The first person I saw was prim, at first I was scared that she would hate me but instead she ran over and hugged me. I've honestly never felt more loved than I did right then. After inquiring after you and having me describe your wedding to her in intricate detail, she introduced me to rue. Apparently the two of them are extremely close friends, which I am thankful for because I have never met a more kind and loving person than rue. When she and I talked alone afterwards she told me that she wished that you had loved me the way I love you. I have never agreed with anyone more whole heartedly than then. I got to see our fathers today. Your father told me how proud he was of you (which makes two of us) and of how much he loves and misses you.  
There I only one last thing I need to say katniss.   
Are you coming to the tree?  
Love Gale.

 

As soon as she read his last question, her heart had made its choice. Running into the living room of her house, she ran passed the television in time to see the top newstory.

"Cousin of hunger games champion Katniss Everdeen found hanging in tree late last night, authorities are speculating suicide as the cause of death." 

As soon as the words played through her mind, the tears began to fall. Katniss quickly wiped them away as her resolve set as solid as stone. Slipping on her father's jacket and her golden mockingly pin she ran out of the door and towards the woods. She may have let him leave her before, but she knew she could not let him leave alone this time.


End file.
